


Shared Histories

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, POV Michael Burnham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Discoverycrosses into yet another alternate universe.
Relationships: Michael Burnham & Nyota Uhura, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Black Is Beautiful 2021





	Shared Histories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnetgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/gifts).



Recip letter: https://magnetgirl.dreamwidth.org/8933.html 

There were still things they didn't know about the spore drive. They would probably be saying that about the spore drive...forever. But Michael didn't think they'd land in _another_ parallel universe without actually trying to get there first because they'd actually figured out how to do that one. And yet...there they were in another parallel universe beaming to a parallel _Enterprise_. As far as parallel universes and their ships went, this one was a lot...shinier than the last and even their own. Michael had been on the _Enterprise_ , and it had not been as sleek. 

And Spock…. The last time Michael had seen her brother, he had been younger. He hadn't been the first officer of the Federation's flagship. He stood with two officers she didn't know, one of which had to be Captain Kirk. 

"Well, this is awkward," Pike said, affable as always. He stepped down from the transporter pad, his hand outstretched. "Captain Chrisopher Pike. My officers Commander Michael Burnham and Commander Nahn."

"Captain." Kirk shook his hand. "Spock, my first officer, and Uhura, my communications officer. You'll have to forgive us for staring. In our universe, you're, well...nevermind."

"As I said over comms, _Discovery_ has encountered this...multiverse phenomenon before. You indicated the same."

"Yeah. The last time it happened, Vulcan got blown up," Kirk said as he crossed his arms. 

"Excuse me?" Michael stepped forward, wide eyed. Vulcan was gone? She couldn't imagine any universe where that was a possibility. Her eyes met Spock's, and Michael saw their childhood home, the edge of the desert where she liked to wander just as the stars began to show in the night sky, the doors of the Vulcan Science Academy before she entered them for the first time as a student. All gone. But reflected back at her, she saw only the cold calm of logic that would do their father proud. 

"Commander," Pike said quietly, "all in due time."

Due time was a briefing and a strategy session. The _Enterprise_ was on her five year mission and away from known Federation space. That's why they had been surprised to see her, given that _Discovery_ had been jumping outside of Federation space in search of the signals. Things had obviously unfolded quite differently here. Without protocol for these situations, the captains locked themselves in the ready room to caucus while Michael relayed the order to get the engineers working together to make the repairs _Discovery_ needed to get back home. 

With two engineering crews, though, she wasn't exactly needed. It was strange to have been searching for her brother only to find him, except this wasn't exactly him. When she went to his quarters, part of her hoping that he wouldn't be there, Michael was surprised when he actually invited her in. She was also surprised to find Uhura there as well. There were, in fact, signs, as she glanced around his quarters, that Uhura's presence was regular and often prolonged--one of her red uniform jackets hung neatly over the back of a chair. 

"Michael. It is a surprise that we should meet this way."

"Indeed, little brother."

"You didn't tell me you had a sister." Uhura raised her chin. Her jaw clenched as she looked from Spock to Michael, but Michael remained silent. Even though this universe seemed more like their own, she couldn't be sure how events had unfolded in her life or Spock's. 

"I could not share that knowledge without divulging classified information."

Michael raised her eyebrows. "Classified information?" 

" _Discovery_ 's Spore drive for one." Spock pursed his lips. It was a tell, a sign of his annoyance. "Her very existence for another."

"Her very existence?" Michael repeated. "Spock, what does that mean? What else has happened?"

"Clearly events in our respective timelines have diverged, and I cannot in good conscience explain myself."

"And that explains why you didn't tell me you had a sister, how?"

"Nyota, the probability you would ask follow-up questions about Michael would have been high."

Michael observed them. Uhura did nothing to hide her irritation bordering on anger. Her wide, dark brown eyes never left Spock's face, and it was certainly a gaze that would leave many an officer flinching away. In fact, Spock took a step back. Curious. There was still something soft about her brother, something of his humanity, despite how he tried to cover it with logic. And like their father, he had clearly fallen for a strong, human woman. A beautiful one at that. 

"How long have the two of you been together?" Michael asked, squinting slightly as she held back a smile. 

"Regulation 1138," Spock began, and Michael could see the way Uhura's jaw clenched, "states that…"

"She knows the regulation, Spock. It's probably even the same in her universe." Uhura--Nyota, apparently--rolled her eyes.

"It is the same in my universe," Michael replied. "Though, I gather it's just as...leniently enforced here." 

"Especially on five year missions." Uhura and Michael said it at the same time, their tones nearly matching. Michael had to smile at that. Apparently whatever the major differences might be, it still remained constant that the further a crew was and the longer it was away from Starfleet Command, the more these relationships were likely to happen. It was an unwritten rule--though, Michael had difficulties with unwritten rules.

"You speak with the syntax of a human raised by Vulcans," Uhura said thoughtfully. "That must have been quite an experience."

"It was." Michael said it without irony as she slipped her arm through Uhura's. "And I think I like you and that I like you with my brother." She walked her to the sofa so that they could sit beside each other. "I can't speak for myself in this universe, but Spock and I share a...complicated history."

"Complicated is one way to term it," Spock said. 

"It's my understanding that one generally talks about those sorts of things to one's significant other, Spock," Michael shot back.

Before he could respond, Uhura smirked. "I think I like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, betas.


End file.
